Acebo
by Auryl
Summary: Secuela de Muérdago. Todas las fiestas tienen su... ¿amencer después? Pequeña viñeta, postbeso, postmuérdago, postapuesta. [HousexCuddy]


_Disclaimer_: Me llevé a Bryan estas Navidades para que conociera a mi familia; apenas y dentro de poco serán parientes. Bebió sidra de mi tierra, se atragantó con las uvas como buen principiante, descubrimos que mi lindo primito de 12 años es Huddy, y salimos de fiesta en Nochevieja xD Pero ya saben, aún _aún_ no soy una Singer así que aún no me pertenece ni un pedacito _de House, MD_

_Spoilers_: Post-Muérdago :P xD

_Genero_: Humor, Romance, Fluffy U.U''

Voy a procurar ser directa por una vez :P nunca me emociono mas el apoyo que recibi con mi primer short House, los reviews, las risas, que me mandaron en Muérdago ;) Fue algo grande y siempre lo ligare al verano y a la playa, esperando ansiosa el verdicto de mi primer House!fic. **Gaia, Ravenwood, Camila, edysev, Shair, RiMi, zalamandra, natyteresa Ginny Scully**, de Gracias. Por todo. **Huddles (Gala, Ninfa, Angi, Hilda)** apenas una linea abajo esta dedicada unica y exclusivamente a ustedes :P , **xuanny, dooni, Vic, Anasyx, Re, Miss Shore**...muchas, muchas gracias por las presiones, por los animos y por recordarme esto. Aunque lamento lo que les devuelvo :P

Las secuelas nunca fueron buenas, dicen. Pero me diverti haciendo esta. Y ya esta, es como si se terminara una etapa :P x) Espero que les guste y... no me tiren tomates :P Seria feo. Tiren reviews, mejor xD :P Espero no decepcionarles...

**Acebo**

I know I stand in line,  
until you think you have the time  
to spend an evening with me

And if we go some place to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
you won't be leaving with me

And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
and have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
by saying something stupid like,  
"I love you"

I can see it in your eyes  
that you despise the same old lies  
you heard the night before

And though it's just a line to you  
for me it's true  
it never seemed so right before

I practice everyday  
to find some clever lines to say  
to make the meaning come true

But then I think I'll wait  
until the evening gets late  
and I'm alone with you

The time is right  
your perfume fills my head  
the stars get red  
and oh, the night's so blue

And the I go and spoil it all  
by saying something stupid like,  
"I love you"  
**Frank & Nancy Sinatra** – Something stupid

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había nevado durante todo el día, toda la noche, y parecía que se mantendría aún así hasta que saliera el sol. House ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y rodó el bastón sobre el suelo de la terraza. Tan sólo quedaban unas pocas horas para el amanecer, la pierna no le dolía especialmente y de todos modos ya estaba cubierto por una suave capa blanca, así que no le importaba seguir bajo la nieve. Sacudió los hombros y a los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta que comunicaba con el departamento de Oncología. No se cerró. Wilson se apoyó contra el muro junto a él; tenía la pajarita desecha y el pelo revuelto, y sólo un ligero balanceo en sus pasos confirmaba lo que sugería la botella de champán vacía que sujetaba en una mano.

.-Si alguien te pregunta estoy recogiendo el muérdago – dijo sin darle tiempo a que abriera la boca.

Wilson parpadeó confuso y luego asintió, carraspeando.

.-Supongo – se le divertía la voz – que por _alguien_ te refieres a _Cuddy._

House rodó los ojos, sin contestar. Apoyado junto a su amigo, estuvieron unos minutos en plácido silencio mientras la nieve descendía con soltura sobre la madrugada de Nueva Jersey, sin hablar y sin más sonidos que la música cada vez más vaga.

.-Bueno... ya es Navidad – comentó suavemente el oncólogo.

Se oía a la orquesta y olía a muérdago y a nieve. House aspiró hondo, abrió los ojos y se giró.

.-Supongo. Ya veo que has dado buen uso del alcohol que mamá repartió en la fiesta...

.-Hey, yo no soy el adicto de esta terraza. – rebuscó algo en el bolsillo del pantalón y después se lo tendió a House – Feliz Navidad. O Hannukah… creo que da lo mismo…

Él miró la ramita de acebo que sostenía en la mano y enarcó una ceja, irónico.

.-No voy a besarte. – sentenció con voz rotunda. El oncólogo se estremeció.

.-Por Dios¿quién te lo pide? Pensé que te podría ser de utilidad – se explicó Wilson con un punto de malicia – Ya que Cuddy ha ordenado retirar todo el muérdago, dentro de poco no te van a quedar excusas si quieres...

.-Hey, hey, cierra la boca. – le cortó, elevando los ojos al cielo en consternación – No voy a preguntarte cómo demonios has conseguido esto, ni por qué pareces tan... _feliz_, así que cierra la boca.

Wilson se sonrojó ligeramente y se frotó los hombros por encima de la camisa blanca, resoplando; el vaho se congeló a su alrededor y él tiritó.

.-Hace frío.

.-Estamos en Navidad en Nueva Jersey, no en Navidad en Hawai, claro que hace frío – le miró de soslayo – No deberías beber más, afecta tu sentido de la orientación.

.-Y tú deberías meterte dentro, te estás congelando.

.-Estoy bien. Solo me duele un poquito la pierna, pero le he pedido a Santa que me la cure.

.-Pillarás un resfriado para Nochevieja y me tocará a mí cuidarte. – lloriqueó lamentablemente.

.-Lástima.

.-¿Crees que no tendrás que dar la cara algún día? Eres un amargado cabezota que prefiere que se le congele el bastón antes de meter su culo dentro para afrontar las consecuencias. – House hizo pucheros – ¿Sabes que la gente se muere de hipotermia? Sí, ya, sé que parece una locura pero te aseguro que lo hace.

.-¿Sabes? No me creerás pero no recuerdo haberte pedido consejo.

.-Yo tampoco – se encogió de hombros, admitiendo su derrota – Pero Cuddy te anda buscando.

House puso todo su cuerpo en tensión y compuso una mueca de dolor, reprimiendo el impulso de señalarle con el dedo y gritar "¡Chivato!" Había temido aquel momento toda la noche pero finalmente ahí estaba; él, Wilson, una ramita de acebo y una botella casi vacía compartiendo intimidades la mañana de Navidad...

.-Si esperas que conteste algo a eso, es que estás más borracho de lo que creía.

.-Tú la besaste – apuntó con dedo acusador.

.-Y tú también.

.-¿¡Qué!? – abrió los ojos como platos – ¡Mientes!

House sonrió maquiavélicamente.

.-Sí, pero si sigues con esa botella terminarás haciéndolo.

Wilson suspiró, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir despacio.

.-_No_ estoy ebrio...

.-Aún.

.-...y puede que a mí puedas ignorarme, evadirme o rehusarme. – sonrió y se recostó más contra el muro – Pero no a ella.

Gimió.

.-Oh, Dios. Creo que no he bebido lo suficiente como para continuar con esta conversación.

.-Es la única que puede controlarte... – canturreó.

.-Y estoy seguro de que si la vieras con látigo y esposas también te controlaría a ti.

.-Y tú que te tomas las molestias de organizar todo esto del muérdago para tener la excusa perfecta...

House reprimió el impulso de llevarse las manos a la cabeza en desesperación, o de estrujar la ramita de acebo hasta que se convirtiera en trocitos muy, muy pequeños.

.-¡Sabes por qué lo hice!

Wilson balanceó la botella entre sus dedos y se incorporó, acercándose tambaleante hasta la puerta abierta, pisando y crujiendo la nieve.

.-No, sé por qué me _dijiste_ que lo hiciste. Es diferente. – puntualizó – Y de todas formas, eres un capullo testarudo. No espero que te sinceres conmigo, ni siquiera que seas honesto, pero espero que sí lo seas contigo, y con ella. Es Navidad, lo queramos o no, y parece que por estas fiestas la gente tiene la molesta costumbre de decir la verdad. – rodó los ojos y se giró una vez más antes de desaparecer en su despacho, suspirando – Piénsalo, Greg. Y... al menos ponte una maldita bufanda¿quieres?

Cerró la puerta tras él y dejó a House solo en la terraza; él parpadeó y después bajó la cabeza pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior, mirando la planta encerrada en la palma de su mano, junto al bastón. Despuntó una sonrisa. Una versión más moderna de _Let it snow_ se elevaba hacia allí.

.-Maldita Navidad...

Levantó los ojos al cielo con un parpadeo, entre la nieve, y terminó de sonreír; casi amanecía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El árbol de Navidad aún seguía en el centro de la sala, alto, imponente, poderoso. Si no hubiera estado tan agotada, Cuddy se hubiera sentido orgullosa de su trabajo.

Había sido una noche dura, así que cuando Cuddy cerró tras ella la doble puerta de la clínica, tan sólo quería echarse en el sofá de su despacho las horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer. Acababa de terminar su reunión con el señor Dums y firmado un cheque con el suficiente dinero como para poder ofrecer al departamento de Oncología la nueva habitación que Wilson le llevaba tiempo suplicando, pero no se sentía tan feliz como hubiera pensado. Se estremeció. Prefería pensar en la generosa contribución del dulce ancianito y no en lo que le había hecho decidirse, prefería pensar en el _qué_ y no en el _cómo_.

La orquesta seguía tocando en el vestíbulo una versión desconocida de _Let_ _it_ _snow_, y los invitados que se marchaban se detenían entre risas sobre las estrellitas que aún alfombraban el suelo de todo el hospital y miraban hacia arriba. Cuddy fruncía los labios cuando los veía señalar los muérdagos que aún no se habían bajado, y fingía que no la importaba. Su ayudante se estaba encasquetando un gorro de lana en la cabeza y un abrigo sobre el vestido cuando la vio entrar en su despacho.

.-Feliz Navidad, doctora Cuddy.

Ella se detuvo y la sonrió, cansada, sin poder recordar su nombre.

.-Feliz Navidad.

Cerró la puerta con llave y sin abrir los ojos se tiró en el sofá. Exhaló un largo suspiro y tras unos segundos de calma frunció la nariz en un gracioso mohín.

.-¿Cómo es que siempre consigues burlar mi seguridad?

.-Bah, no es tan difícil. Es más fácil sobornar a tu ayudante borracha que a tu ayudante sobria.

Abrió un ojo perezosamente y vio su silueta sentada en la silla junto a ella. Se pasaba distraídamente el bastón de una mano a otra y parecía cansado, sólo un poco. La miraba fijamente y sonreía. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.

.-Creía que había dicho a los médicos que recogieran el muérdago. Iba dedicado especial y exclusivamente a ti.

Oyó su protesta infantil muy cerca de ella y reprimió una risa. Le parecía extraño estar allí, juntos, sentados uno al lado del otro la mañana de Navidad.

.-Una buena fiesta – comentó él – Aunque te faltó decirles a esa orquesta tuya que interpretaran algo de los Beatles, queridísima Jefa... – chasqueó la lengua, luciendo verdaderamente decepcionado – Un error tan básico... tenía la esperanza de que _Yesterday_ fuera a ser nuestra canción. O quizá _Happy_ _Christmas_, o _Imagine._ No sé, me hacía ilusión. – dio un golpecito sobre la moqueta con el bastón y estornudó.

Cuddy esbozó una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

.-¿Constipado?

.-Por supuesto que no. – Estornudó de nuevo y su cuerpo tembló. Ella enarcó una ceja.

.-Lo que tú digas. Así que... – se estiró un poquito para incorporarse – dirías que ha sido una buena noche¿no¿Ninguna objeción?

.-Bueno... Miss Australia robó un baile a Cameron y le ganó cien pavos a Foreman gracias a nosotros, eso es un punto en contra, pero he visto salir al benefactor navideño hace un ratito del hospital y parecía tan feliz – repuso alzando las cejas con voz ronca. – Basándome en que no estás tan cabreada como deberías, supongo que este año Santa ha hecho un buen regalo al Princeton-Plainsboro¿no? – se irguió orgulloso – Creo que alguien debe agradecerme la rápida transición...

Cuddy se sonrojó y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, preguntándose si lo hacía a propósito o simplemente le gustaba jugar así. Parpadeó y suspiró; el champán le burbujeaba sobre la piel y en ese momento, simplemente estaba demasiado cansada como para intentar ignorarle.

.-De hecho, puedes sentirte orgulloso, House. Es la primera vez en todos estos años que haces algo bueno por el hospital.

_Ouch_. Golpe bajo. House entornó los ojos, manteniéndole la mirada que ella afilaba gris, aplastante. El corazón se retorció en su vientre y palpitó con fuerza, pero Cuddy no apartó los ojos. Aún sentado, él se inclinó con una sonrisa peligrosa.

.-Una buena noche, entonces¿no? – concluyó.

Ella se levantó del sofá y levantó la barbilla, desafiante, cortante como el filo de un bisturí.

.-Me has ayudado. ¿Podrás vivir con eso?

.-Era mi forma de desearte feliz Navidad.

.-Oh.

.-¿Decepcionada¿Hubieras preferido un villancico?

.-En absoluto. – le brilló la mirada con un punto hondo, apagado – Entonces, feliz Navidad, doctor House.

Estrechó los ojos suspicaz mientras Cuddy fruncía los labios, sin entender su actitud. Finalmente estalló en una pequeña carcajada.

.-Oh, Cuddy¿tienes que cuestionarlo _todo_? Ya me conoces. Ya sabes por qué te besé. – ella se estremeció, indefensa en la duda que la había consumido durante toda la noche y que House había sabido descifrar con insultante facilidad – No lo hice movido por el espíritu navideño ni creas que a partir de ahora apareceré con bufanda y gorrito de Santa Claus, usando uno de los bastones de caramelo de Cameron... – arrugó el gesto ante la simple idea y él pareció pensar lo mismo. La miró y sonrió descaradamente – Lo hice porque me apetecía hacerlo. Porque _quería_ hacerlo... Soy un egoísta; quería darme..._darnos_ ese regalo. Sé que tú jamás lo hubieses admitido en voz alta y menos frente a mí, así que necesitaba alguna excusa. Quería hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Simplemente. Completamente. – las palabras la hicieron temblar sobre el sofá, en medio del ambiente naranja y dorado del despacho. Despojadas de burla o malicia, o al menos de la burla o malicia acostumbrada, la destaparon algo en el pecho y quiso respirar – Y lo de Dums...fue para asegurarme de que no me cruzarías la cara cuando me separara. Ya sabes, también fue por tu bien, no creo que le hubiera gustado mucho y quizá se habría largado con sus millones a otra parte... Imagínate, Jefa, el espectáculo, los titulares de la prensa, el Consejo, los rumores. Pero por cómo me mirabas después del beso... – Se levantó para ponerse a su altura y la guiñó un ojo – yo diría que de todas formas no habría sido necesario.

Cuddy se sonrojó con la garganta seca y le lanzó media mirada fulminante, dando un paso vacilante hacia atrás. Instintivamente, él la rodeó con los brazos impidiéndole la huída. Ella jadeó indignada, reprimiendo el extraño impulso de abofetearle y besarle, a un tiempo.

.-Puedes ponerte todo lo pedante y egocéntrico que quieras – consiguió articular – pero sabes perfectamente...

.-Hubiera sido mejor que cualquier aburrido especial navideño – la cortó – Está bien, quizá habrías perdido los beneficios económicos del adorable señor Dums, sí, pero imagina, oh, las posibilidades. Nadie desearía perderse la próxima fiesta, y si no me equivoco, cada entrada son unos cuantos cientos de dólares engrosando las cuentas del hospital. – deslizó distraídamente el brazo por su espalda desnuda – Más que suficiente como para perdonar mi pequeña broma¿no crees?

.-Sabes que no.

.-¿En serio? – ladeó la cabeza, oprimiendo su mano con suavidad, y después frunció un poco el ceño con disgusto – Y ahora es la parte donde te tengo que decir algún estúpido "te quiero"¿verdad?

Rió a pesar de sí misma.

.-No es necesario. Suficiente por una noche.

.-¿Qué harías si te besara otra vez?

.-No podrías – enarcó una ceja y sonrió apenas – Aquí no hay muérdago.

.-No, pero está ese arbolito de Navidad tan jodidamente cursi de tu escritorio, - dibujó lentos círculos en la base de su nuca – y tengo acebo.

.-Siempre supe que eras un tramposo.

.-Esta vez no.

House se inclinó frotando su mejilla con la piel suave del cuello, tan sólo un poco... percibiendo tan sólo un ligero matiz del olor penetrante del muérdago mezclándose con el acebo y la nieve del otro lado de la ventana... atrajo a Cuddy contra su pecho, rozando su espalda suavito, apenas acariciándola.

.-Esta vez vas avisada.

Pero cuando se inclinó para besarla fue ella quién presionó los labios contra los suyos, atrapando el inferior en una caricia. Se había alzado sobre sus tacones y aprovechando que House tenía las manos ocupadas sostenía firmemente con la punta de los dedos su barbilla, girando su cabeza y besándolo lento y breve. Le había pillado por sorpresa.

Cuando se separó era ella la que esta vez sonreía en sus labios, y House se tragó las ganas de protestar. No había invitados pululando a su alrededor ni estaban bajo el muérdago; pero parecía el regreso de la Mujer de Hielo, que le miraba bajo sus pestañas con expresión indescifrable, como evaluando la situación. Él se estremeció, carraspeó y alzó las cejas.

.-No hay muérdago. Ha sido trampa.

.-Sólo era mi forma de desearte feliz Navidad.

Sonrió.

.-Dentro de poco será San Valentín¿verdad? – Cuddy compuso una mueca, divertida, y perfiló lentamente el contorno de sus labios con el dedo – Creo que en esas fechas también es costumbre colocar muérdago¿sabes? No sería trampa. De hecho, sería lo más justo del mundo. Y yo iría con cuidado, doctor House... – se puso en puntillas para susurrar en su oído – _Ya vas avisado_.

Entonces se separó y se dirigió a la puerta. House la vio sonreír de nuevo con aire distraído antes de desaparecer en un revuelo del vestido, acomodándose los rizos. Parpadeó un par de veces e intentó componer alguna réplica ingeniosa, aunque fuera para él, antes de darse por vencido. Se palpó los bolsillos y sacó la ramita de acebo. Esbozó media sonrisa también mientras la deshacía en pequeños trozos.

Seguramente no tendría que esperar a febrero, pero sabía que a Cuddy le encantaría hacerle sufrir con eso. Y muy en el fondo, House no se iba a quejar.

.-¡Achú!

Porque muy probablemente, ambos pasarían Año Nuevo en cama, resfriados.

Y eso, bien mirado, no dejaba de ser una ventaja.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase salió del hospital con una sonrisita. Foreman y Cameron le estaban esperando.

.-¿Y? – apremió Cameron, molesta por el frío y por la espera – Terminad ya con esta estúpida apuesta…

Él sólo sonrió más, misterioso como una Mona Lisa rubia. Foreman maldijo.

.-No me lo puedo creer. ¿He perdido otros 100 pavos?

.-Tú dijiste que ella le partiría la cara y yo que habría… un final de esos. – guiñó un ojo con picardía – Nadie te obligó a apostar…

.-¿Quién iba a creer que terminarían así? No es propio de _ella_.

.-Después de tantos años la tensión tendría que salir por algún sitio…

.-Perfecto. ¿Justo cuando yo apuesto 200?

Cameron frunció un poco el ceño y desvió la mirada.

.-Era un juego tonto.

Había hablado en voz muy baja y Chase y Foreman intercambiaron una mirada. El neurólogo alzó las cejas, y Chase la rodeó los hombros con el brazo, estrechándola cariñosamente.

.-Tienes razón. Venga, anímate. Vamos a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

Ella compuso una mueca.

.-Chase, está amaneciendo.

.-Oh, no te preocupes… - sonrió, mientras se alejaban los tres – Invita Foreman.

**Fin**


End file.
